Take My Love
by 2017's Stardust Warrior
Summary: One-Shot. Kimberly have returned to Angel Grove after Panglobals to reunite with her friends especially with Jason who she shared an adventure with after a kiss from Jason, Kimberly needed to think all this time she gave her love to her boyfriends but she needed it to be taken and held. Summary's inside. Kimberson with a bit of Tomerine. M for a reason.


Author's Note: I'll do a PR valentine one shotter as well but for now this had came up. Originally this would be entitled: "Much Love On Valentine's Day" because I was going to extend it but I left it as a one shotter for this couple. The explained title in a future one shotter would be of the following Valentine (Red/Pink) couples:

Jason/Kimberly

Tommy/Katherine

T.J./Cassie

Troy/Emma

This takes place before the legendary war, leading to the day and aftermath in the ending of this, and it's Mostly on Jason and Kimberly with a bit of Tommy and Katherine.

Update: come to find out I probably won't be able to finish the Valentine one shotter on V-Day so I'll have it on hold it was going to be a General/Romance one shotter anyway but at least enjoy this along with 3 other stories and a new chap on another as my V-Day present to all of you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.

Take My love

_"Jimmy, I hope you understand... I just don't know... I think it's me. At first when I met and saw you it was like magic and we felt something much more. But now it's like... I feel nothing, the magic between us I can't feel it."_

_"I understand completely. I too felt the same way. If it was anything you are surely an amazing woman, Kimberly. I'm sure you will be able to make an outstanding wife to somebody someday. Tommy was right about you."_

_"About what?"_

_"How true you are to your heart. Never have I met a woman who knows what she wants and what she feels. If anything you've been a great girlfriend to me Kimberly."_

_"Thanks."_

Kimberly gave back Jimmy's engagement ring.

_"So what's next for you?"_

_"My home in Angel Grove I'm sure my friends and family are sure to greet me back. I might start becoming a teacher or local actress. _

_"I see. As for me I'm heading back to New York myself." They still looked at each other for a while. "Well this is it. I'll see you in the mere future Kimberly."_

_"As will I, take care of yourself Jimmy."_

They shared one more kiss for closure before heading to their separate ways. Kimberly hopped on the plane heading to Angel Grove to be greeted by her friends who were probably still there.

Somehow it was all a flashback as Kimberly woke up. She was staying at a hotel in Angel Grove. She could remember what took place years ago including the wedding of her former ranger boyfriend Tommy and her successor Katherine.

_"I wonder what they are up to right now?"_

Kimberly was going to give Tommy a call, but on the unfortunate there was no answer.

Meanwhile in Reefside on Valencia road, Tommy and Katherine were in the middle of making love with Tommy on top of her but they were just about to have their orgasms. When they did they didn't stop there, Katherine turned them over so that she was on top. But just as she was able to ride him the phone rang yet it was her cell she was able to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Kat! Hi! It's me Kim!"

"Kim?! How are you?!"

"I'm doing just great. I tried calling Tommy but he didn't answer."

"That's because this silly goose left his phone at school."

"Hey!" Tommy said retorting.

"Has Tommy been naughty?"

"Not completely but other than leaving the phone no. Ooh!"

"What's going on?"

"Tommy's being naughty that's what."

"Did I call at a bad time?"

"No, for us when our closest friends interrupt us on making love it's never a bad time. But anyway you wanted to speak to Tommy?"

"No, I'm sure it can wait."

"Not for Tommy really he really wanted to speak to you. But I think he can wait as well."

"Hey I wanted to speak to her too. She's my best friend as well." Tommy said.

"Fine." Katherine gave Tommy the phone and Tommy started to speak."

"Hey Kim."

"Tommy! How's the Doctor Ranger doing?"

"Just... Ah...! Great." Katherine was going up and down slowly clamping her walls making Tommy wince and groan a bit at the pleasure. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing much finished with the panglobals and have returned to Angel Grove."

"That's terrific. So what are your plans for now?"

"I'm not sure yet but I'll see what's going on. Say you and Kat will see me as soon as you get the chance."

"Oh we will."

"We?" Kat asked.

"I guess Kat doesn't want to see you."

"Tommy..." Katherine snatched the phone from Tommy. "I'm sorry Tommy got the wrong idea."

"What? I was just playing."

"You don't play with best friends like that, Tommy." Kimberly said. "Katherine..."

"Yes Kim?"

"Hurt him real good for me."

"Oh I will." Katherine hung up and looked at Tommy with a serious look.

"Am I in trouble?"

"Oh, you so are. Playing about me not wanting to see was a major turn off."

"I'm sorry I will assume that you want to spank me to get you turned on again?"

Katherine clamped her walls again but even harder making Tommy wince at the pain. And soon, Katherine's serious look turned wicked.

"You know, it just might. After all Kim told me to hurt you really good."

Katherine got off Tommy and with the strong cloth tying her pink silk robe, she tied his hands spread eagle to the bedpost but not before turning him over on his stomach. She was able to find a riding crop. Tommy really thought Katherine was 90% innocent when they met but as the years went by he found out for a good way she was as sexually wicked just as she is innocently mature.

"You know Kat you are in so much trouble when I get out of this."

"Are you threatening your wife Thomas Oliver?"

"It's not If I do it."

"Oh well in that case my punishment for you better be painful that you won't be able to do much at all."

She straddled him and was able to plant a few love bites each on his bare butt cheeks before giving him up to this point, the most painful in a sexual way spanking of his married life.

"Naughty Tommy! Naughty, naughty Tommy!"

And the spanking begun spanking him as hard as she could

"Aah! Why can't you say bad?"

"Because..." She gave his butt a good whack. "I find it much more sexy to say to say naughty. And by your groaning, you love it when I say that you are naughty."

"You're right."

"All right then. Now where was I?"

"Getting up so we can take a shower together."

"Oh yes now I remember."

Katherine kept on spanking Tommy, but this time with her free hand she began to masturbate. After one intense spanking and self pleasuring they were laying down together. Tommy really wanted to get up but his butt was so sore that he couldn't stand. Katherine made her promise to Kimberly to hurt him good and she did.

Meanwhile Kimberly traveled around Angel Grove to find out who remained there. She went to the animal shelter to see if Aisha was there and she was. Next she found a Karate dojo owned by Adam to find him and Rocky there when she asked about Tanya she was DJ'ing at a radio station to take a break from singing in concerts. She found out that Billy left Earth and went to Aquitar to marry Cestria. Then she went to a familiar site the Angel Grove lake where she and Tommy has shared many time and a kiss there. For a moment she felt lonely any yet she missed being kissed. She could only dream about her past boyfriends and the times she shared with them. But suddenly out of nowhere, she felt a hand on her back, strong and muscular. She turned around to see Jason in the flesh. They stayed there for a while. While the sun was setting, Jason and Kimberly were exchanging stories about Their exes, Kimberly was finished as Jason was just about finishing his story.

"And that's pretty much what happened it's like we slowly fell apart. We both let work get in the way of what we really wanted."

"I'm so sorry Jason."

"So how long are you going to stay here?"

"Don't know I mean I might stay here for good probably open up a gymnastics place."

"That would be great."

"You?"

"Maybe I can help?"

"I'd love that."

They gave each other a hug somehow Kimberly and Jason felt more within that hug Kimberly wasn't sure if she should go with it.

"Jason..."

"Kimberly I have something to say."

"What is it?"

"Now I don't mean to throw this at you but while we were together during the whole Divatox ordeal I couldn't help but try to express my feelings towards you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean you are so beautiful and I would have wanted nothing else but to make you happy if I was your boyfriend but at the time we we're in a relationship with our respective ex's."

"Well Jason. What if I tell you before I met Tommy, that I had a crush on you?"

"Well what happened?"

"Well things happened when we were normal teenagers. I was always inspired and struck with awe by you. But when we soon became Rangers, and I began to open up more. I soon was about to explain how I feel but then I ran into Tommy and something in my mind was making me fall more and more in love with him."

"I see. Well I didn't realize your crush on me was longer than mine. Now I just feel awful."

"Jason..."

"Kimberly... I can't help to think of where we stand right now."

"Well some would say a kiss would explain everything..."

Jason quickly kissed her and begun to hold her close Kimberly felt something much stronger in that kiss and Jason was really putting it on her. When they broke from it Kimberly looked a bit worried.

"Kimberly?"

"I gotta go."

"But why?"

"I need time to think. I hope you understand."

"I'm trying to."

"Jason..."

"Okay."

Kimberly left with Jason looking at her Jason couldn't figure out what was going on with Kimberly. Kimberly did think about the time she and Jason shared on their adventures.

It was soon nighttime and Kimberly was in her bed in her pink nightgown and was trying to sleep. While she was twisting and turning thinking about Jason kissing her but then she began dreaming when Jason was soon pleasing her body. Suddenly, she was hearing her own voice.

_'Kimberly Ann Hart what were you thinking? It is clear as day that he has a crush on you and you know you loved that kiss.'_

_'Yes but I just needed time to think. I need to wrap my mind on this.'_

_'Kimberly, you need to stop trusting your head first then your heart and start trusting your heart more than your head.'_

_'But... Suppose if my heart is not into Jason.'_

Within the arguing of her mind and heart, she was already in the middle of masturbating.

"Jason... Jason!"

She was still thinking about what Jason was doing to her until suddenly she heard a knock on the door. She soon got up and went to the door to answer it and much to her surprise it was Jason. She couldn't believe it.

_'Kimberly do not ignore your heart on this, let this man have your love.'_

"Kimberly I..."

Kimberly dragged Jason in here and kissed him fiercely.

"Kimberly what...?"

"Take me too, Jason!"

"Kimberly..."

Kimberly kept on kissing him fiercely but with much passion, and Jason couldn't hold his feelings from her anymore. He returned the kiss and soon they both got undressed until they were naked as Jason reached in his pockets for a condom he looked at her lovingly his gaze didn't leave her when he soon got it. As soon as he put it on he was on top of her. Kimberly spread her legs wide enough for him to enter her and swiftly and passionately he did enter her.

"Ooh! Jason! You're so..."

"Really?"

"Yes!"

Jason began thrusting faster inside her while he kissed every part of her body. Kimberly bit her lower lip and also there were tears flowing down her face.

_'You knew deep down you wanted him'_

_'No I knew deep down I needed him.'_

Soon enough Kimberly was moaning.

"Jason forgive me."

"For what."

"Running away from you like that. I just didn't know what to make of that kiss."

"There's nothing to forgive. I understand."

"Oh, Jason! Please give me blissful intamacy!"

"Sure thing Kimberly."

He continued to thrust much faster inside her. Kimberly was already wet as he kept on having such quick yet short orgasms while he continued to please her entire body her biggest one was soon coming as well while he looked at her he was groaning loudly as well.

"Kimberly..."

"Oh, Jason."

"I..."

"Don't talk, just keep on pleasuring me! I'm close to coming!"

Jason kept on going as fast as he could but he was also close as well.

"Kimberly, I'm coming."

"Oh my... Me too!"

"Kim...!"

Soon enough they both had their orgasms while riding it they shared quick kisses their arms wrapped so tight around each other as if they were both fragile if they were dropped. When the orgasms were over Jason pulled out of Kimberly and snuggled close as they began kissing each other.

"Thanks Jason."

"For what."

"Before I wasn't sure on how I could end up with somebody. For me I thought my feelings within my heart would lead to a long and fruitful relationship, that I would give my love to someone worthy to earn it."

"But?"

"You know they say that it's give and take. But for me while I was arguing with myself in my sleep it needed to be the other way around."

"Concession before compromise."

"Yes. I needed my love to be taken and held like I knew it was going to happen I just needed someone who could take it by surprise. Yet you took my love and understood it. But the way you did it you did it gently and passionately."

"Kimberly, I will do my best not to hurt you and I will do my part to make sure the fires of our passion and the magic of our love stay strong as ever going stronger."

"Oh, Jason..."

"I love you Kimberly Ann Hart."

"I love you too Jason Lee Scott."

After another kiss they soon fell asleep with both of them dreaming about the night they just shared and how it went at the park after that they stayed together for a very long time especially after they all rejoined for the legendary war to help out their successors after becoming a ranger again even for a brief time she found her reason to stay with Jason.


End file.
